Bella&Edwards Playlist
by Twilightluver10123456789
Summary: Bella and Edwards playlist. group of one shots. contest with my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Annah here. The reason for this story is because it's a contest between me and Vannahlove we will each be doing one-shots of songs as a playlist. So at the end you gotta go read her story. Then you gotta choose who did a better job. By leaving comments at both our stories. **

Bella is a vampire in this story.

Song- Sweet Transvestite

From- The Rocky Horror Picture Show

Artist- Various

E pov

Holy shit! As I walked to the living room where Bella, Alice, and Emmett were I heard the worst song ever. Sweet Transvestite from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I thought we locked the movie up. Last time we had this movie out was in 1991 and it ended badly.

"Edward," Bella began. "How come you never showed me this movie? It's awesome!"

"Because last time we watched it something happened where we had to leave," I said thinking back to that day. I read Emmett's thoughts they were back to that day.

_Flashback_

_It was warm and sunny we were in LA at that time, passing trough, we were staying there for a month. We had been there for a week when Emmett first watched the movie and he was obsessed with it, he memorized all the songs._

_He dressed up as Tim Curry __**(AN the guy who sings it in the movie.)**__ with the scene that he sang Sweet Transvestite. Rosalie was so embarrassed she ran out of the state. While Alice helped him with his makeup and she dressed up as one of his backup dancers._

"_You guys do realize this is gonna end badly? Right?" I asked, slightly annoyed. When I was sitting on the couch. _

"_What could possible happen Edward?" Emmett asked. "Don't answer that." He finished. When I opened my mouth to say something. _

_"Okay," Alice said. "Were both ready let's go!" _

_Flashback end_

"And Emmett what did you learn that day?" I questioned.

"_Stupid prick of a vampire" Emmett thought. _

"Me in fishnet stockings being a sparkly vampire singing Sweet Transvestite doesn't work out so well," He said. "But it was fun! You should have been there Bella! I have an idea let's do it again! Alice go get the costumes and the makeup." With that Alice shot up the stairs. I turned my attention to Bella.

"Bella, baby, please don't do this," I pleaded. "Please for me." I said in a small voice.

"Let me think about that," She stayed quiet for less than a minute. "Nope I think I will do this with Emmett and Alice, "By now Alice came back with all the supplies needed. "Hey Alice come give me a makeover." Bella called. And Alice being Alice ran over at vampire speed and started.

"Don't worry Edward you can be in it if you want to." Emmett said putting on the fishnet stockings.

"No thanks Emmett I'll just watch." Let the games begin.

**Thanks for reading leave a review. Go check out my friends story now.**


	2. Emergency

**Hello everyone. I'm kind of sad rite now. Y u ask??? 'cuz I didn't get any reviews last Chapter. So PLEASE review like 10000 times that would make me SO happy!!!! Ok enough with me Onward with the story.**

Song- Emergency

Artist- Paramore

Bella is a human in this 1-shot

**B Pov**

I was on one of Edwards and I weekly dates. When the curse happened. This is the first time with Edward around that I got my period. What am I suppose to do? Should I tell him I'm sick and I need to go home? Or does he not notice it?

"Bella, is something wrong?" Damn he did notice. "You don't look comfortable. Are you getting sick?" My worried obsessive vampire man with the puffy hair asked.

"Well… I… um…" I started not really wanting to say anything. "Well Edward… you know when a girl goes through puberty what she gets?" I asked hoping he would get the hint.

"What do you mean acne? Because I don't see any on your face?" Shit. My boyfriends and idiot. Even Mike Newton could get that one.

"Can't you like smell it?" I asked him the obvious question. He took a whiff looks like he smelt something gross.

"I can smell fish."**(A/N if u don't know at that means It's in the author's note below) **He said in a small voice.

"I'M ON MY PERIOD YOU DICKHEAD!!!!" We just spent five minutes explaining it to him. "I'm sorry Edward. Can we go to a restroom it's an emergency."

"Yup and no problem." He said strained.

"Edward are you not breathing?"

"Yes I'm not breathing so I can't talk right now."

"Okay whatever." I turned on the radio and laughed at the song play. Emergency by Paramore.

__

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

**Ok I kno not the best. Please review. And please leave a song that u want me 2 do. Anything goes. If it's on my iPod I can do it. **

**You smell like fish means (4 a girl only)- they don't clean down south if u know at I mean. **

**Heres the link to my friends profile /~vannahlove **


End file.
